


A Challenge Well Met

by chaosfay



Series: Ghanima and Solas [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas doesn't think she's nearly as good as she claims.  Ghanima can't back down from this challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Challenge Well Met

**Author's Note:**

> I was high when I wrote this. Weird repetition and just...a little off here and there is due to my brain not running on full. It's nearly 3 am, I don't wanna proofread and I'm too eager to post this.

“You said you were up for anything.”  Ghanima sat on the edge of the large bed, grinning at Solas. 

Doing a fine job of hiding his surprise, “if I knew this is what you had in mind I may not have said that.”  He leaned against the sofa, his back to the fireplace.

Eying his groin, “your body is giving you away.”

“I do find the idea arousing, yes.”  Solas grinned.  “You seem rather too interested.”

“More along the lines of you thinking you know your way around my flesh, failed miserably and required lessons, and then later insinuated I would just as much as failure as you.”  Ghanima smiled fully, holding back the laughter as she watched Solas shift uncomfortably.

“Ah, yes.  I will admit I was rather out of practice.”

“You don’t think I can do it, do you?”

“No, I don’t.”  He stood taller, shoulders back, chin up.  The usual arrogance he showed when feeling defensive.

“Challenge accepted.”  She pointed to the chair beside the hearth.  “That seat will do nicely.  Before sitting, however, I must insist you remove all your clothes.”

“Wait, what?  No, this isn’t a challenge.”

“So you don’t want me to give you the greatest blow job you’ve ever had?  Shame.”  Ghanima hopped off the bed and on to the floor.  “I’ll just go downstairs and enjoy the evening meal with everyone else.  Goodnight, Solas.”  She walked with an even strut, entirely at ease, her back to him, a knowing grin on her face.

Not even ten paces and he grabbed her arm.  “I didn’t say no.”  His blush gave away the eagerness he held back in his voice.

“There will be rules.  If you break any I’ll stop and leave you to take care of yourself.  Am I understood?”   She removed his hand from her arm.  “First, and foremost, there is a safe word.  Say it and I stop, no questions asked.  This is vitally important.  It must be a word you won’t accidentally say in the heat of the moment.”

“You have experience with this?”

“I do.  Choose your word.”

“Maker.”  He relaxed as soon as Ghanima started laughing.  “I believe it will be suitable, all things considered.  What are the other rules?”

“No touching me.  The moment you touch me I stop, get up, and leave.  You’ll have no warning, no second chance. “

“That’s rather cruel.”

“You’re the master of self-control, Solas.  Or was that a bluff?  The second rule is you cannot remove your blindfold.  If you remove it, by any means, I stop.”

“Any other rules?”

“One more.  If you’re shaking and drunk on euphoric pleasure, I win.”

“We shall see.” 

Solas turned and walked to the chair.  Ghanima returned to the end of the bed and watched.  He removed his clothing with care.  It wasn’t particularly fancy or remarkable, but it showed how tense he was.  He moved only with this much care when trying to control his emotions.  He folded each piece of clothing, setting them on the sofa, not daring to look at Ghanima.  Breathing controlled, movements with purpose, all tells he’s building up his defenses. 

Ghanima chest swelled with pride.  Knowing she has this on him brings no small measure of pleasure to her. 

Completely naked.  More emotionally naked than he possibly realizes.  Decades of learning to read people down to the smallest gesture they made has been well worth the work.  His skin isn’t nearly so flushed now, but a light sheen of sweat was on his face and the back of his neck reflected the light coming from the fire in the hearth.  His body, usually relaxed with the weight of arrogance, was drawn tight as a bow. 

He sits down in the well cushioned chair and finally looks at Ghanima.  “Where’s the blindfold?”

She walks around to the bedside table, moving her hips just a bit more.  It was mentioned rather openly he enjoys watching her from behind.  She uses that information to her full advantage.  Her sharp hearing immediately picks up his sharp inhale.  Ghanima removes a small box from the drawer and brings with her as she walks back to Solas.  She sits on the low coffee table in front him and carefully removes the lid. 

“Is this a ritual or are you try to tease me?”  Solas teased her, but didn’t make a move to touch her.

“Both.  There’s a few rituals in this box, each serving a different but similar purpose.”

“Would you mind elaborating?”

“The way I remove various items has a specific effect on me, from calming my nerves to increasing my arousal.  I’ve been using the latter ritual for more years than I care to count.  What I’m doing now is something that only happens when we came across other clans or attended a Dalish gathering.”  She flicked her eyes too him, her hard teal eyes meeting his cloudy blue.  “I’m going to savor this moment.”

“I’ve never seen you do this before.”

“Because we’ve done nothing but make out and you receiving detailed instruction on how to make me shudder when you do to me as I’m going to do to you.”

“Are you saying you’d like to move beyond oral and, as you put it, making out?”

She removed object after object, all of rather benign.  An amber trapped butterfly Ghanima ran her left thumb over, a piece of tiger eye held in her palm a moment, a shiny carved piece of mahogany nearly as dark as her own skin she slid the first three fingers up all sides, a small rose in resin twirled over and under the fingers of her left hand.  Before placing any back in the box she kissed each, her eyes closed.  It was only after piece in the box that she removed a blindfold.  A softened strip of halla skin, the strip wide in the middle but narrower on the rest. 

“Fabric slides, making it too easy to adjust.  This most decidedly does not.”  She stood up and placed both the blindfold and box on the sofa.  “As for advancement, that’s a yes only after this.”

“If you fail to project the greatest blow job…?”

“I’m sorely out of practice.”

“There’s a fair chance I’ll lie and say was the greatest.”

“Practicing requires I work on improving, and you’re the only one that can provide me with accurate results.  Why would I want to deprive you of the chance to question all your life decisions?”

Solas’s response stalled as he watched her remove her clothes.  One button, then another, and another, silver on blue brocade.  Her dark mahogany skin revealed inch by inch, fingers moving with the grace of a musician, playing the notes of a private song.  His breath hitched as she slid the jacket off, arousal obvious.  Small breasts absent of any undergarment, nipples dark and temping for touch. 

She didn’t bother with folding but instead dropped the jacket onto the couch, her eyes never leaving him.  No tan-line to speak of, his lack of color a sharp contrast against her own, with freckles and shades of pink.  Chest rising and falling, but she could seem him trying to control his body’s reaction to her.  The slight pulsing in the flames in the fireplace matching his heartbeat.  She wanted a sound from him, not subtle changes.  She turned her back to him and worked her pants down, bending low, waiting and listening as she moved more slowly.  Up again and he moan.  Confidence rose as she then removed untied and removed her underwear, back still to him as she stretched.  Another moan.  Moving in front of him she bent over and pushed the table away.  Much stronger moan.  She straightened and moved to retrieve the blindfold and heard the anticipation she needed.

“Is the blindfold necessary?”

“Yes.”  She moved behind him and placed the blindfold over his eyes.  “You’ll thank me for it later.”  Her voice brushed hot over his ear before she nipped it.  With great care she secured the blindfold.  “Let yourself feel,” she whispered into the other ear, “and be felt.” 

“Vhenan…”  He managed little else as she ran her hands over his shoulders, electricity moving from her hands to his skin.  “That’s…that’s not fair.”

She moved her hands up his neck, over his ears, his head, back down again, her touch an inch away from him.  “Use the safe word when feel the need to.”  Up in neck again. 

“If I’d known you would use magic I would have been better prepared.”  He gripped the arms of his chair.   

“Do you like it?” 

“Yes.”  His head fell back as her hands moved down his chest 

Ghanima kissed him softly.  “Tell me if you don’t enjoy it or want more as I move my hands over you.”

“The back of my head.  That was…”  He sighed as her hands traveled further, going down over his ribs, fingers spread wide and down to his waist.  “Yes.”  Gooseflesh spread over him, a light pink pattern left by her hands. 

On her knees she moved around his firm erection, teasing it, listening, watching. 

“Please.  Vhenan, I need…you can’t just…” 

Both hands slid down the inside of thighs, over, under, down and behind his knees, electricity waking every inch of him.  At his toes she reverses direction, slow, increasing the intensity gently.  His toes curl, the grip on the chair firmer, breathing fast.  She holds the strength just there, the edge of too much and enough, kissing the inside of his thighs with great care to scrape skin with her teeth while teasing sharp.  His breaths mixed with sighs, moans, grunts, and her name. 

Her hands tease the base of his arousal.

“Ghanima, please.”  His voice was weak, mixed with sound of his desire.

Lowering the strength of the magic she took grip of him as her mouth took him slowly into her mouth.  She could hear his nails digging into the wood on either side of her head. 

The sigh of relief she had so dearly wanted to hear from him.  The moment lust finds a measure of satisfaction, however small, is just what she was seeking. 

Her head moved up as she sucked hard, tongue twirling around the crown before going lower, and back up.  She breathed deeply through her nose, lips curled over her teeth.  Hands free of magic now she touched his skin.  Hot, slick with the sweat of desire, his body relaxing and tensing.  Ghanima dragged her nails down his ribcage with, humming with approval when he jumped.  Her name again.  She watches as he lifts his arms, making to touch her but quickly to the back of his neck.  She pressed on, more and more of him until her hand was no longer needed.  Lifting her hands from him she reignited the electricity over his chest and down towards middle, back up again, her head bobbing at a steady pace.  Tongue swirled around the crown, then wiggled firmly back and forth on the way down, up, repeat. 

Over and over, hands moving up his ribcage, reign in the magic, nails scrape over the overestimated skin.  Her breathing is tightly controlled, careful not to lose suction. 

“I…I…Ghanima!”  His hips rise as his breath catches in his chest. 

She takes him to the back of her throat and swallows, and then again, and again.  He’s shaking as Ghanima gently removes him from her mouth.  She kisses his hip, then his stomach, his chest, shoulder, neck, his ear.  “How are you feeling?”

“You win.  Can I touch you now?”

“Not yet.  Keep the blindfold on.”  She moved back and way to the washbasin, soaked a soft face cloth, then returned to him.  Warming it to steaming she stood behind him and wiped him down, making his sigh and shudder.  She watched carefully as his body came down from the high, marking in her mind where he reacted strongest.  “How are you feeling?”

“Nothing for a while.  That was unexpected.”

Ghanima kissed the top of his head as she untied the blindfold.  “Now you may touch me.”  She rose up and moved around to refresh the cloth with more water, but Solas grabbed around the middle and pulled her back.  “Would you like to continue what I was doing?”  She sighed softly as he kissed the small of her back.

“You passed.  I can’t feel anything, and I feel everything.”  His voice was filled with reverence, admiration, and respect.  “I have never experienced anything like that.”

“That was the point.  Let go, Solas, let me finish helping you recover.” 

With reluctance he let her go.  She returned not even a minute later, wet cloth warm, a towel in her other hand.  She proceeded to wipe down his hips, his legs, feet, then around his now very flaccid manhood.  Satisfaction filled her as she then wiped his skin dry. 

He was on the verge of falling asleep when she kissed him, bringing him back to awareness.  A hand pressed against the base of her skull, the other on her back pulling her in.  With nowhere to move she straddle him best she could in the limited space.

“When did you want to start making out without any clothes on?”  Solas whispered against her lips.

“When you’re recovered.”

“I rather like the idea of making out right now.”  His voice deepened with lust as he grabbed Ghanima’s rear and squeezed.  “I’ll recover soon.”

“Not tonight, you won’t.  You’re half in the Fade right now.  Let me help you to bed.”  It took no effort to pry herself off.  “I doubt you’d do more than collapse if we tried anything tonight.” 

The realization hit him when he stood up.  “Tomorrow night?”

“I said when you’re recovered.

Solas chuckled weakly and accepted defeat with grace.  Ghanima lifted the covers for him, and the moment his head lay down he was out.  She quietly put her clothes back on and headed downstairs.  Dinner was still going on downstairs and Ghanima was famished. 

**Author's Note:**

> Life happened, writer's block visited, and then I had some candy.


End file.
